Inu Yeager
by Shiara-dono
Summary: Sequel to Neko Heichou and Neko Again. It's Levi's turn to drug Eren. But as the title says, things don't go exactly how he planned. LevixEren. Complete.


**Inu Yeager**

"You want to get back at him, don't you?"

Levi paused in his walk, looking over at the bespectacled woman. "Why should I?"

"Oh, come on Levi. I know you do. _Everyone_ heard you."

He winced. Yes, he had screamed when he awoke three days ago. But who wouldn't? He'd been in the brat's bed, naked, with no recollection of how he'd gotten there. And neither Eren nor Hanji were talking. "And how am I supposed to 'get back' at him?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Hanji smiled a Cheshire grin. "It just so happens… that I have enough of that mixture for one more dose."

Okay, he had to admit; he was intrigued. Without saying anything, he held out his hand, ignoring Hanji's cackle as she handed him the small vial.

Levi wasn't exactly known for his tact, as he proved that night. Dinner was about finished, and most of the Survey Corps had already headed to bed for the night, when he slammed a cup down in front of Eren, causing the teen to jump.

"Heichou, what-?"

"Drink it."

"What is it?"

"Doesn't matter. Drink it."

Eren eyed the cup. There wasn't much in it. The liquid was clear, so it could have just been water. Except Levi wouldn't be so adamant about water, would he? "No."

"What was that?" Levi challenged.

"I said, 'no.' I'm not drinking that."

"Disobeying a direct order, Yeager? That's grounds for punishment."

A cold sweat broke out on Eren's forehead at the look Levi was giving him. "I don't care."

"Oh? We're going to do this the hard way, hmm?" Levi glanced around, spotting Hanji watching them. She was going to have a field day with his next move. Pink colored his face, but it might not be noticeable in this light. Grabbing the cup, he downed its contents, careful not to swallow any. Then he pulled Eren to him, pressing their mouths together.

As expected, Eren opened his mouth in a gasp of surprise, and Levi took the opportunity to force the liquid into Eren's mouth. The teen was so caught off guard that he automatically swallowed.

Levi pushed him away, reaching for a nearby drink to rinse his mouth with. He wanted to make sure none of the mixture lingered. He was not going to become a cat again.

Eren's eyes were wide. He stood, stunned, trying to process what had just happened. The drink had been delectable, the best thing he'd ever tasted. He froze, sudden realization hitting him. "The… the mixture?!"

A smile ghosted across Levi's face. "Your turn to be the cat, brat."

The teen swayed. "Hei… Heichou doesn't… play… fair…" Eyes closing, he fell forward into Levi's waiting arms.

"Neither do you, Eren." He let out a small sigh as Hanji walked toward him.

"You kissed him!" She exclaimed, delighted.

"I did what was necessary."

"Uh-huh. So says the one who's blushing."

Levi's glare only made her laugh at him. "I'm going to bed." He growled.

"With Eren?"

His glare intensified. "I'm not giving the brat the chance to hide from me."

…..

Levi was not one to take being woken up lightly. As Eren had well learned. He thought he'd gotten it through all of their thick skulls. Yet here it was, morning, and someone was choosing to wake him up in the worst way possible. He groaned, from anger and want, as there was another light blush across his groin. "You better have a good reason for this." He grumbled sleepily.

"Hmm?"

The sleepy response woke Levi up a little more. He cracked an eye open, smirking when he was met with the sight of Eren's back. Another brush to his groin and he bit his lip, looking down.

A dark brown plumed tail protruded from Eren's backside. Every so often it would move, making Levi almost delirious with want.

The tail confused him. It didn't look like a cat tail. Ignoring his obvious arousal, he sat up and reached out to shake Eren's shoulder. "Oi. Yeager. Wake up."

Eren groaned, rolling over and sitting up. "Hei… chou? Why am I in your bed?"

The ears were wrong too. They were larger and floppy, like puppy ears. "I drugged you, brat. Remember?"

Color drained from Eren's face as the boy became fully awake. He reached up, grabbing the floppy ears on his head. "Heichoooooooou, how _could_ you?"

The whine, complete with the sad, watery eyes struck Levi through the heart. _C… cute._ "Payback." He managed, shoving Eren off the bed. "Go wash up. Your disgusting drool is all over my bed. I need to change the sheets."

"I don't drool!" Eren protested, but a pointed glare had him scurrying out the bedroom door.

Levi fell forward, burying his head in his mattress. The kid looked too cute with those ears. It figured Hanji would be right. What made him think this was a good idea? He banged his head against the mattress again. A quick sniff told him his bedsheets did indeed need to be changed. And he could probably do with a wash himself.

He emerged some time later, clean and properly dressed. He wasn't at all surprised when Hanji approached him, a giant grin on her face. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"Mm." Levi's eyes found Eren amidst the other recruits. He was actually getting gentle ear rubs from his two friends, his eyes closed in pleasure, the plumed tail fanning the air. "Why did he turn canine?" When there was no answer, he turned. "Hanji. What didn't you tell me?"

She actually looked embarrassed. "Well, the mixture wasn't something I created. I got it from someone else. He told me the outcome might be different for each person. It certainly was with me."

His eyebrow rose. She had tested it on herself? "What animal did you resemble?"

"I won't tell you. And I'm not getting anymore of it, so don't bother asking. The side effect isn't worth it."

"Side effect?" Had he just poisoned Eren?

"Apparently, the more you use it, the more… permanent it becomes."

Levi stared at her. "You gave him something that dangerous?"

"It's only dangerous if the same person uses it more than once!"

Which meant Levi could have been a cat. Permanently. He shuddered. "We are not your lab rats, Hanji."

Hanji looked down, giving him the smallest of nods.

Looking back over at Eren, he realized the recruits had left, probably to do the assigned training. Sighing, he headed to the breakfast hall in search of food.

…..

That plumed tail was driving him crazy. He'd watched Eren all day, the canine behaviors startling him into laughter more than once. The most enjoyment he'd gotten was when it had suddenly started raining. Everyone had run for cover, except for Eren. He had happily run through the rain, jumping into puddles, face alight with excitement.

Levi was normally much better at keeping his emotions in check. Before this whole animal thing, no one had ever suspected he liked Eren. Or, if they did, they didn't say anything about it. But now it was becoming too obvious, and he didn't really feel like fighting it anymore. He felt like acting on it, and that damn adorable tail sure wasn't helping. But hell- he didn't even know if Eren liked him.

He put his head in his hands. "Ugh, this is so frustrating!"

"Heichou?"

Levi lifted his head. Eren was kneeling in front of him, head tilted with concern, plumed tail dusting the ground behind him.

"What do you want, Yeager?" He was tired, so very tired of fighting against it.

"Are you okay? You don't look happy. My ears don't make you happy?"

"No, they do." He sighed, then realized he'd been doing a lot of that lately. "They are cute. Too cute. That's part of the problem, Eren. I have some hard decisions to make."

Eren was quiet for a long time, just looking at Levi. "Pet me?" He finally asked, setting his head in Levi's lap.

Levi groaned. "You aren't helping." Still, one hand scratched idly behind the floppy ears.

"I know." His eyes closed and his tail wagged happily.

"Eren?" Levi asked after a time. His hand was now threading through the teen's hair.

"Hm?"

"What should I do?"

The blue-green eyes opened, full of far too much knowing. "Whatever you want to do, Heichou."

Levi leaned down, surprised when Eren tilted his own face up. Their lips met in a simple, gentle kiss.

"You brat." Levi snarled half-heatedly. "How long have you known?"

"Only a few days. You kissed me when you were high on catnip. And called me 'My Eren.'"

"I… did what?" His face colored in embarrassment. "A… and?"

Eren set his head in Levi's lap again. "I like you too… Levi."

_And that's the end of that series! I hope y'all liked. Thanks so much for reading^^_


End file.
